1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job processing apparatus, a method for managing a job log in the job processing apparatus, and a system for managing a job history, the system including a plurality of job processing apparatuses connected via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital multi-function peripherals (MFPs) having the functions of a printer, a facsimile, a scanner, and the like have rapidly become popular recently. Various types of such digital MFPs are available, and it is becoming common to install a plurality of digital MFPs having different functions in an office.
Meanwhile, history information relating to operations on these MFPs, printing and data transmission using these MFPs, and the like is becoming very important in terms of security, for example, preventing the leaking of information, and tracing information. In such circumstances, a method that is accurate and that does not impair convenience for the user and for the device administrator as much as possible has been demanded in terms of methods for managing job logs and operation histories in respective MFPs as well.
Generally, history information on the operations of a digital MFP and printing therewith, called a “job log”, is created and managed in respective digital MFPs. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-078160 aims to manage job history information including whether or not a print job has been executed. To be specific, a print job management apparatus that is connected to a plurality of MFPs and that gives notification via an e-mail to the user who executed printing in an MFP after the elapse of a predetermined period of time has been proposed. This is to appropriately notify the user of the history information, that is the result of the operations and print instructions from the user on a digital MFP. However, this method is for managing and giving notification of the history information on user operations and print instructions executed by individual digital MFPs and, for example, if an operation that uses the functions of a plurality of digital MFPs in a cooperative manner is executed, notification of the history information is not accurately given to the user.
In another example, a case where an image of an original document is read by scanning with a first digital MFP and then printed with a second digital MFP is assumed. History information relating to such an operation by a user is comprised of a scanning operation by the first digital MFP, and printing by the second digital MFP. Therefore, because the history information in a single digital MFP is obtained using the above-described conventional method, it is difficult to obtain history information integrating a series of operations using these two MFPs. That is, it is necessary that a user or a device administrator separately obtains and manages history information on the scanning operation with the first digital MFP and history information on the printing with the second digital MFP.